Erza Scarlet
Erza Scarlet & Shô vs. Ikaruga is a fight fought between Fairy Tail S-Class Mage Erza Scarlet and the Dark Mage Shô, and Death's Head Caucus Dark Mage Ikaruga. Prologue Lucy's group, composed of her, Juvia, Gray, Erza, Simon and Shô, walks around the tower looking for Natsu when mouths suddenly appear on the walls. With Jellal's voice resounding from the mouths, he states that all the "pieces" on both sides have been placed and it's time to begin the Heaven's Game. With that out of the way, Jellal says that if they stop him from resurrecting Zeref then they win, but if they fail, then he wins. To make the game more interesting, Jellal adds three "players" to the game that they must defeat in order to reach him. In addition, he says that the Magic Council firing Etherion is a likely possibility, and that in doing so everyone in the Tower of Heaven will die, and that that ending will result in a "game over" for everyone. When Jellal bids farewell, Shô suddenly traps Erza in one of his cards and runs off, claiming that he'll kill Jellal himself, prompting Simon to go after him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 85, Pages 5-10 As he runs down a hallway, angry at Jellal for deceiving them, Erza tells Shô to let her out, but he says that he won't let anything happen to her; Ikaruga arrives. She introduces herself; Shô tells her to move aside, but is dubbed an "improper man" for doing so.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 90, Pages 10-12 Battle Shô tells Ikaruga that he isn't wasting his time with her and attacks her with his Projectile Cards, which proves fruitless as Ikaruga cuts them all away. She says that there is nothing her sword can't cut and then slashes Shô's chest, causing him to fall to the ground, rather wounded. In response to this, Erza shouts to Shô in concern, which surprises Ikaruga, as she had no idea Erza was hiding inside cards. She then tells Shô to let her out of the cards, but he says that the card is protected and that nothing on the outside should be able to hurt her. Erza replies that Ikaruga's sword is not normal; Ikaruga waves her sword at the card and Erza blocks her attacks with her own sword. Though surprised that her attacks can reach an entirely different dimension, Ikaruga's attacks do not cease, and she keeps slashing until Erza ultimately breaks free from the card prison.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 90, Pages 13-18 Explaining that Ikaruga's attacks opened a rift between the two dimensions, Shô expresses his amazement in the fact that Erza took advantage of the enemy's attacks in such a short period of time. With that, Erza tells Ikaruga to leave under the pretense that she has no business with her, but Ikaruga retorts that her attacks were merely the beginning as Erza's Heart Kreuz Armor breaks into pieces, leaving her despairingly awestruck.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 90, Pages 19-20 Over the top of Shô's surprise, Erza expresses her determination, which pleases Ikaruga, though she mentions that she is not just a mere person; Erza requips into her Heaven's Wheel Armor and tells her that she is an enemy. As she prepares to use Circle Sword, Ikaruga performs Yasha's Empty Flash and breaks all of Erza's swords and her armor, causing Erza to scream in pain. Ikaruga then uses Garuda Flame, and Erza protects herself by requipping into her Flame Empress Armor, which earns her praise from Ikaruga, but that armor, too, is destroyed; she suggests that Erza requip into her strongest armor and Erza obliges, requipping into her Purgatory Armor.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 91, Pages 2-11 Ikaruga, in response, dashes toward Erza and breaks her Purgatory Armor into pieces; Ikaruga says that no matter what armor Erza changes into, she will destroy it with her sword, before telling her to surrender, that is. However, Erza gets up and requips into a different "armor": a hakama; Ikaruga asks if she thought so little of her and Shô asks Erza if she had an armor stronger than her Purgatory Armor, adding that he thought she was stronger than this. Erza responds that she is not strong, and remembers all the troubles she had in the past, and what little the armor did for her outside of blocking pain and love from others. Getting ready to finish the fight, Erza says that she will now turn all her being into strength and defeat Ikaruga.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 91, Pages 11-20 With that, the two women at each other; Erza walks away with a bad cut on her shoulder, which causes Ikaruga to snicker, but before long the woman receives a large gash upon chest and falls to the ground, defeated.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 92, Pages 2-5 Aftermath Ikaruga, on the ground, says that this was the first time she has ever lost since she entered Death's Head Caucus, as well as that both Erza and Jellal are destined for defeat and that in fifteen minutes, Etherion will fire; Erza tells Shô to go and get the rest of their team away from the Tower of Heaven, and that she will finally finish things.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 92, Pages 5-7 References Navigation Category:Fights